


make me cry

by keihjis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Lots of Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, friends to lovers to enemies au, fuck buddies au, why did i even make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihjis/pseuds/keihjis
Summary: Hanamaki didn’t know what irked him more, the fact that Matsukawa had the nerve to call him by his nickname with such familiarity like nothing happened between them or Matsukawa still looking(if not even more)well and handsome as always as if everything from a month ago was merely a dream that passed by all too quickly.





	make me cry

The room was eerily silent except for the sound of rapid breaths combined with needy moans being let out by Hanamaki as the guy he picked up from the party earlier pounded into him mercilessly. What was his name again? Teriyaki? _Terranova?_ Hanamaki couldn’t be bothered trying to remember the stranger’s name since the pleasure that was building up inside of him was enough to send his mind into an overdrive. His mind was all hazy and clouded and Hanamaki couldn’t remember how many rounds he and this guy got it on. His whole body was sore, his beautifully curved collarbones were littered with small hickeys here and there, but overall, Hanamaki couldn’t complain. It’s been a while since he had been laid—much less a good fuck. Going to parties and meeting people wasn’t at the top of his list as it did when he was a freshman since the amount of papers, plates and presentations have considerably tripled as he entered his last term as a sophomore in college.

 

Hanamaki shot out of the small cramped bed and proceeded to put back his clothes on as the stranger, whose name turned out to be _Terushima,_ (he may or may not have been corrected by said guy while they were having their third round and he accidentally moaned and said, ‘fuck _teriyaki—_ harder, harder ah!’) went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself. Terushima gave him a towel to clean himself off and asked if he wanted to shower before he left to which Hanamaki politely declined. He checked his phone and saw that it was already 2 a.m and booked an uber to take him back to his apartment complex.

 

 _Fuck,_ Hanamaki felt like punching himself on the neck when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _I have to turn in a 15-page essay about how I’m supposedly appreciating the David’s penis later for my 7 am lecture class._

Hanamaki found himself moaning once again—but this time it wasn’t because he was being taken from behind, it was because he was taking note of his impending death.

 

-

Makki’s uber was, conveniently— (and thankfully) around the block so it got to Terushima’s place in record time and Hanamaki found himself on his apartment complex around 30 minutes after, wearing nothing but his boxers and his prescription glasses while typing away furiously at his laptop till the next hour... or two… or three.

 

He didn’t remember what time he finished his paper. His last thoughts were to remind himself later when he wakes up to pat himself on the back for a job well done before his brain pulls to a complete stop and Hanamaki blacks out.

 

-

 

Hanamaki woke up with a jolt as his alarm clock blared its usual, annoying ‘ _ting ting ting_ ’s. His head bumped against the headboard which prompted him to release a few strings of colorful words and he quickly got off his bed and sat at its edge for a whole minute—just staring into the open space and trying to contemplate about the meaning of life.

 

Hanamaki only got out of his bed when his alarm went off again, and sent his ass flying down to his room’s cold hard floor.

 

-

 

He left his apartment at around 6 a.m, just enough time for him to catch the earlier bus to his uni. Earphones snuggly placed with his scarf wrapped around his neck loosely, he boarded the bus and proceeded to walk to the last row at the back and he was greeted by the site of a very familiar mop of black hair who was currently busy tapping or looking at something on his phone.

 

 _Fucking great,_ Hanamaki mused. _I just HAD to see him first thing in the morning._

Deciding against his better judgement and sliding in the row before the last one, he pulled his hood up his head to cover his hair (he had never hated his unique hair color as much as he does now,) and readjusted his earphones and pressed it harder into his ear.

 

Everything was going well until, well, he felt shuffling from beside his seat which just meant someone sat beside him. It irked Hanamaki a lot because let me tell you why—the bus wasn’t even half full and this person just decided to ruin his day even more and sit beside him and—

 

“Oh.”

 

It was fucking Matsukawa Issei, with a smug grin on his incredibly ~~handsome~~ annoying face.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, _Makki_.”

 

Hanamaki didn’t know what irked him more, the fact that Matsukawa had the nerve to call him by his nickname with such familiarity like nothing happened between them or Matsukawa still looking (if not even more) well and handsome as always as if everything from a month ago was merely a dream that passed by all too quickly. Not in the mood to dig himself a bigger hole, Hanamaki just turned his music’s volume to maximum and turned completely to face the window.

 

Nope, he was having _none_ of it today.

 

Now completely unaware of his surroundings, Hanamaki missed the small, sad and barely there smile that graced Matsukawa’s face the moment he turned.

 

-

 

Matsukawa stopped chewing his triple deluxe pizza roll (really, it’s just three pizza rolls he eats at the same time) when he heard the distant sound of shutting doors next door. He grabbed his phone and checked the time—2:40 a.m, and his face slowly turned into a scowl. It was the fourth time Hanamaki went home at wee hours of the morning during this week. Matsukawa’s mind can’t seem to stop supplying his head with even more painful thoughts which he disregarded with a harsh shake of his head and continued to eat his pizza rolls.

 

 _Whatever,_ he muses. _It’s not like it’s still my business anyway._

After a minute of what seems to be mindless chewing and staring at the wall, Matsukawa grabbed his phone and texted Oikawa.

 

-

 

To: **space bitch**

2:43 a.m

oikawa will you please check up on him

its the fourth time this week

 

-

 

Not even a few seconds has passed until his phone vibrated signaling that he got a reply.

 

-

 

From: **space bitch**

2:43 a.m

Okay

 

-

 

Matsukawa let out a sigh of relief and went to his bedroom, leaving his phone and unfinished pizza rolls behind. Later that night when he was lying in bed and drifting off to sleep with Hanamaki haunting his thoughts as per usual, his phone vibrated outside once. twice. thrice.

 

Matsukawa didn’t hear it though; for his silent tears and a loop of Hanamaki’s voice was louder in his head.

 

-

 

From: **space bitch**

3:01 a.m

Mattsun

I know how much you love Hanamaki and how much you care for him but please...

Please take care of yourself

 

-

 

The next time Hanamaki and Matsukawa met (not really since Hanamaki didn’t see him) after the bus encounter was two days after, when Hanamaki was rushing across campus while trying to fix a bunch of haphazardly strewn papers and trying to cram them down his backpack (it was technically a gift from Oikawa, but that was actually from him when he was still secretly pining over Hanamaki, but he doesn’t need to know that) while his phone was wedged between his ears and shoulders and he was laughing at something the person over his phone has said.

 

He decided to follow him a bit and got close enough to hear what Hanamaki was saying. Matsukawa won’t lie and say that everything’s fine because what he heard next knocked the air out of his lungs and he suddenly felt his heart closing in on him and burning up.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll drop by the café first before I go to your place” A pause. “Well I hope you aren’t all talk and prove it later you dumb horn dog. Yeah whatever make sure to restock I don’t want a replay of last week” Another pregnant pause. The next part was said in a hushed and quick manner but Matsukawa still heard it. “Whatever yeah jesus—yeah I have lube—shut the fuck up, I’ll see you later.”

 

That was all Matsukawa had to hear before he pulled up his hood and readjusted his leather jacket and walked past Hanamaki who had finally stopped talking on the phone.

 

-

 

That’s right, walk away. That’s where you’re good at, anyways.

 

 


End file.
